


风雨如晦——顾昀番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 朕与将军解战袍，芙蓉帐暖度春宵
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

和卢鹤跟韩毓因为才学被发现不同，顾昀最初是完全靠美色上位的，他非常努力的投其所好，蓄意勾引华琛后，本来是个不受重视的庶子，统率三军纵览塞外，一袭绯衣光耀门楣，都是华琛给他的。

顾昀和他的兄弟们（顾非，顾珩）对皇帝一片痴心不同，他把讨好取悦皇帝当成晋身阶梯，自以为可以在需要抉择时果断抽身而去，却不知道自己已经不知不觉越陷越深。

顾昀是个非常聪明的人，他早早看准风向，知道华琛不可能坐视顾家从龙之功，顾凯在边塞领着军，顾涛在京畿练着兵，顾家已经赏无可赏，封无可封，这些老将战场里拼杀出来，皇帝很难时刻钳制，所以她要换上听话的棋子，而他和多少自矜功劳的父辈和出身嫡系的兄弟们不同，他能够心甘情愿把自己的身份摆得够低，愿意以犬马之姿拜服在皇帝的裙摆之下。

即使他后来紫衣玉带蟒袍加身，时时刻刻不曾忘本，更不曾恃宠而骄，顾昀在外任时的请安折子，都是“臣蒙恩特用，竭蹶有心，报称乏术，身虽在外，神恋阙庭，每欲驰叩，又以职守所羁，不敢擅离，今特端请圣人万安，少展犬马思念之诚，谨以奏闻。”这种。

就是带点撩拨调情，倾吐相思的话，都说的谨慎小心卑躬屈膝，诸如“恭请万岁万安，臣昀职守在边心驰阙下，闻圣驾临幸五台，不能伺候驱使，日深依恋，兹者恭遇，万岁圣诞，不得随班舞蹈，特具奏摺叩祝万寿伏愿，乾坤永峙”。

他因为出身和进阶方式，其实没少被人给小鞋穿，但奏折里只字不提，反而是反复陈述自己“臣昀低贱蠢笨，蒙圣人洪恩受理军务，自到任后兢兢业业，唯恐陨越取咎，以负圣人恩泽”。讨巧到近乎谄媚，纵然有御史台参上两本，微末小节的疏漏，华琛也就宠着他，睁只眼闭只眼，轻轻放过了。

顾昀弱冠后，因为他父亲本来就是庶出，兼之生母是营妓，纵然军旅之家不那么看重出身，但太过低微到底为人诟病，他性子阴柔沉郁，不像同龄孩子一样活泼爱闹，也因此不讨父亲喜欢。母亲身份卑微，在公门侯府里如同蝼蚁，顾昀从小事事好强，却又不敢太露锋芒，在顾昀心里，这世上没有无缘无故的好，父亲和叔伯偶尔垂怜他，是因为他争气能吃苦。

弱冠的顾昀在顾家军基层打拼，到了年龄家里主母便给他说了亲事，娶得是先皇后何氏一族的女儿何婉柔，他的妻子是温柔坚毅的女子，出身庶女，姿容平凡，但是将家里料理得当，对他也体谅尊重，是非常理想的妻子了，因为顾家从龙之功，顾家子弟纷纷得到升迁，他从边关被调回来，成为了皇帝随扈的羽林近卫。

羽林军是帝阙的门面，羽林儿郎几乎各个容颜轩朗，如朝霞举，并且作为天子近卫，出身非富即贵，顾昀虽然姓顾，还颇有姿貌，但和一帮正经嫡系出身，受到良好世家正统培养的名门子弟比起来，不禁觉出蒹葭倚玉，暗中自惭形愧。

于是他更努力的完善自己，除了勤练武艺不辍外，更加倍刻苦用功学习诗文策论，日子这样过去半年，在秋闱里他得到了圣人赏识，被提拔到建章宫近身护从。顾昀知道，自己的堂兄顾非就是这样进阶的，顾非跟他一样是庶出，当时被分派给不受宠的十一帝姬作贴身侍卫，岂料帝姬至贵至坚，竟然十年后位主帝阙，顾非平步青云，如今位在五阶上，领游骑将军，好不威风。而如今他顾昀却只是个八阶下的羽林军右司戈。

顾昀利用美色进阶，又利用顾家家名，稳稳接住了皇帝的橄榄枝，他果断跳下世家门阀的大船，转而主动向皇帝献媚。华琛打得主意就是顾家新生代选个听话懂事的来接任，顾非跟了她很久，虽然忠诚，但却很执拗，并不好操控。加上顾非得顾涛爱重，对父亲和家族的敬服，不亚于对君王。相比之下，野心勃勃却没什么依靠，可以说因为背负顾家这个姓氏，没少受到非议摧折的顾昀，就好操控多了。

她给予他从来不曾想过的光辉和荣耀，要他心无旁骛的竭尽忠诚，永不背叛。华琛给他一路提到六品司阶，然后放到边关去磨资历，回来就授了折冲都尉，领四阶下明威将军衔，不到十年，顾昀从一个八阶下的无名小卒，衣紫带玉，再成为三阶下云麾将军。

江南剩得李花开，也被君王强折来

怪底金风冲地起，御园红紫满龙堆

华琛并不在意她和底下官员的风月事被别人知道，从她还是穆王起，少而慕艾的风流秉性也是众所皆知，自古哪个君王不是左拥右抱的，皇帝后宫里都养着佳丽三千，前朝贪鲜临幸个把年轻貌美的官员，也不过寻常事，说出去凭谁茶余饭后笑一回，影响不到帝王的春秋盛名。朝臣们有胆子私下议论的，也议论的是那些个脱了官袍上龙床，拉着皇帝裙摆进阶的敷粉何郎，万万没胆子议论到当权者头上，至多吃不着葡萄的来两句，谁叫人家不光会投胎生的好，榻上还会侍奉呢？

总而言之，她作为帝王，不做个只会贪图享乐的昏君，在勤于政务之外，享受这个九五之尊的身份带来的福利也是理所当然，到了她这个位份，不太需要在意下头人的眼光，不管那些人心里头怎么想，面上都得服服帖帖的，嘴上更不敢嚼皇帝的舌根子，没人会把圣人枕边的事和朝政上的圣明联合起来看，要被戳着脊梁骨，说靠美色上位的又不是她。正好给顾昀之类的留点不那么好的风评，好掐断他们的人望，那帮清流太学生不会去支持“名声有瑕”的官员，这也是她为什么三番五次把卢鹤留下来东暖阁过夜的原因。

比如韩毓，是穆王府幕僚出身，在没进官场前就上了当时穆王的床，不管之后在朝堂上怎么样，身上都打着穆王府出阶的标签，现在穆王登基，这也是他的护身符，等闲之辈只敢背后议论，却不敢随便对他下手，虽然是个文文弱弱的小书生，但哪怕踏足龙牙卫的天牢跟提审犯人也好，去偏远些的地方代帝王考察也罢，都很少有人会真不给面子。


	2. Chapter 2

何婉柔出身庐江何氏，父亲何其锐是拱宸军统军，姑母何楚沅是已故芳仪皇后，嫡姐何婉容是太子正妃，但何婉柔母亲只是众多内嬖滕妾之一。这样的天家后族最看重嫡庶泾渭，嫡女是当成未来皇后培养，寻常世家嫡子不入眼，可她这样的庶出女儿，至多配个低阶武官罢。嫁作顾家妇，明面上门第相当，已是意外之喜。

媒妁之言的丈夫，在未曾谋面前，也听过他生母不那么“光彩”的出身，心里不是没有忐忑的。可是红烛燃晓夜，两两对黄花，顾昀姿容皎皎，对她展颜一笑，少年的丹凤眼水光潋滟，眼尾天然向下垂，睫毛长而浓密，看起来极其清澈而无辜，格外的惹人怜惜。

她听说顾昀的生母曾经出身乐坊，是五陵年少争缠头，一曲红绡不知数的名伶，老大嫁作商人妇，被好赌丈夫卖给军营，沦为营妓，昔日名伶的风情美貌，足以吸引的当年的顾源将军为了美人违抗父母之令，将她这样的出身接进顾家的门，却在有新人在侧过后，开始嫌弃她的出身，连带着对她生下的儿子也没什么父子之情。

要不是顾昀从小争气能吃苦，那些个顾家舍不得嫡出子孙去做的事，他都拿着命一一去拼了，未必能有那点父亲叔伯的垂怜。但顾昀的这张脸完全承袭自母亲，五官轮廓极其精致秀美，如同用来写簪花小楷般雅致的尖毫，一笔笔精致描摹而成，眉眼之间近乎单柔的那点赢弱，该是罗绮文秀的翩翩书生，和那些趾高气昂鲜衣怒马的少年将军完全不一样。

新婚之夜，何婉柔对自己的丈夫一见钟情，成婚一年他们就有了长子顾霖，夫妻和美。后来的顾昀染了杀伐气息，可因为天生无辜的容貌加持，纵然绫罗锦缎穿在身上，还是个惨绿少年的模样。

也是这样的反差，虽然出身公门侯府，却长了那副惹人怜惜的模样，叫后来华琛这样冷心冷情的人，也对他心软怜惜，细枝末节无伤大雅的疏漏，便由得他眉目低垂的认错讨饶，床第间再殷勤小意的侍奉过去，就撂下不提了。顾昀这么个有意为之的“帝王佞宠”的形象，因而格外深入人心。

所以彼时同为庶出的何婉柔，怎么能不对自己相伴一生的夫婿有同病相怜之感，继而倾心思慕？

初成婚的时候，顾昀是八阶下的羽林军右司戈，后来穆王登基，他因为家族的从龙之功，被升任到羽林骑作近卫，领七阶下的中候。

华国太祖元年，初置建章营骑，以警卫建章宫得名，后更名羽林骑，取其“为国羽翼，如林之盛”之义，又取从军死事之子孙，养羽林官，教以五兵。

出身仕汉羽林郎，初随骠骑战渔阳。

孰知不向边庭苦，纵死犹闻侠骨香。

羽林军作为皇帝的宿卫和仪仗部队，地位较其它部队高，士兵都是职业兵、贵族兵，待遇跟郎官待遇一样。顾昀的出身不是什么不宣之秘，因此有瞧不起他的，下头仗着出身不服管束的卫兵也有的是。

再后来，顾昀就一路升到六阶上的司阶，后来北边战事，他被授了越骑校尉率军出征，后来被委任巡视边防，四年后回京，升折冲都尉，位在四阶上，授衔明威将军，服绯带金。

他们成婚后，顾昀也是一心一意的待她好，别说有什么侧室了，就是逢迎应酬这样的事都不肯做，何婉柔起初是以为丈夫挚情，直到达官贵人命妇之间，听来了碎语闲言，她自诩不放在心上，但听得多了，总是要入耳的。

那是顾昀述职回京后，她替顾昀去回绝掉宴请，听来的闲话：“拉着皇帝裙裾爬上来的小白脸，如今倒拿起乔了。”

“谁叫人家不光生的好，榻上还会侍奉呢？”

“怪道上次宴席，请官妓上来佐酒助兴，连那帮女官都没推却呢，他倒先说不胜酒力早早离席去了。”

“只怕是有心没胆吧，惹出风月旖旎来，梁应期素来看他不惯，龙牙卫上达天听，明威将军怕是要左迁咯。”

“御史台的奏本早就能埋了他，圣人也不曾过问啊？”

“那是公事有亏，这私德不贞，哪还能容他脱了战袍上龙床？”

“姓梁那厮也是个一丘之貉，佞幸内宠之间争风吃醋，五十步笑百步罢了。”

“只是委屈了将军夫人，怕不是要守活寡的？”

关于顾昀和君王之间的关系，何婉柔从来不敢揣测，她没少听过帝王御驾出巡，顾昀奉召扈从在侧，更没少见过丈夫被宣召进宫，往往都是漏夜才归府，甚至有时就留宿在宫里。

她陪伴丈夫离乡赴任，替他收拾书榻，见过他请安折子上“身虽在外，神恋阙庭”，”不能伺候驱使，日深依恋”这样暗示性的话语，更看到过一次皇帝近乎狎昵的朱批“尔之真情朕实鉴之，善加珍重，朕亦甚想你。”

有次那段日子皇帝正在贪污之事，查到顾昀身边同僚，顾昀一概不见客，对方甚至派妻子带着重金上门来求何婉柔 “谁不知道顾校尉最得圣人的看重，若是能开金口，替我夫君向圣人说半句好话，比十车奏书自陈谢罪来的有用。“

她自然是拒绝金银，向顾昀说起此事时，顾昀冷冷一笑：“这等虎口拔毛的蠢事，便是万两黄金也没有去做的道理。”没过多久就听说了对方被抄家的消息，连带着上司都被罢了官。

然而顾昀手下官兵积弊被御史台捅上去，这人素来和顾昀来往密切，何婉柔如何不担心牵连到自家，她问起时，顾昀只说：“我监管不力，已向圣人上过折子请罪了。”之后皇帝仍旧下旨惩戒了积弊官兵，却只是罚了顾昀半年的月俸，没多久又借着别的名目赏了回来，恩宠照旧。

起初他们夫妻和美，床第之事虽然并不殷勤，也是时时有的，所以成婚不久就有了孩子，但后来顾昀入了羽林军，得到皇帝青眼被擢升之后，便渐次少了下来，到再后来顾昀出征，回京高升，便几乎再没留宿过她的房间。何况顾昀身边也没有个侍妾。


	3. Chapter 3

顾昀从边关回来后，华琛有心给顾昀恩宠，分位不宜拔擢太高，就想着怎么在其他方面弥补。给了个明威将军的封号，还嫌不够，便让内竖吩咐内侍省尚服一番。

如此到了春官传旨册封那一日，除了四阶的深绯朝服和常服外，春官司谒笑眯眯指着托盘里另外的衣裳，掀开遮罩来给他看：“明威将军，圣人吩咐，让您明日穿这个去谢恩。”

那是件秋香色四合如意云纹柿蒂飞鱼曳撒，五彩祥云海水江崖的飞鱼纹，晃花了顾昀的眼。

“臣位在四阶上，怎敢领受？”飞鱼服是除蟒袍外的二阶赐服，他这样的位份，只能穿四阶的麒麟服，连三阶斗牛服都是违制。

“帝王御赐，自然不必拘泥。“

顾昀心下思量一番，既然是华琛的意思，他自然没有推拒的道理，依礼谢过，请奉御、典服、司谒等入内奉茶。

殿中省的奉御喝着茶，便笑道：“听闻今年闽地就进了十来斤安溪茶，前日去玉衡宫办差尚未尝到，圣人当真爱重将军。”

另一位典服又道：“尚衣局的内司服大人亲自过来传的旨意，圣人说将军穿秋香色最好看，我们按照将军的尺寸，量体裁衣，先紧赶慢赶出这样一件，将来还有贴里、直身、圆领、立领、交领等样式，并正红、深红、牙白、黑绿蓝各色，圣人吩咐，将来做好都尽给您送来，将军若有偏好，同我们说便是了。”

这是让他常穿的意思了？原本帝王赐服都是恩典，冬春夏秋一整套的“包办”，把赐服当常服穿的排面，穆武帝这一朝，几个恩宠荣极，自她潜邸时便是心腹的女官不算，男性官员里，也就只有卢鹤、梁应期二人得此恩典。

卢鹤出身书香门第，性格端方谨慎，是个最不爱出风头的，帝王赐服穿的最少，多是有重大要事时才穿，顾昀这些年就见他在随帝泰山封禅时穿过一次牙白的坐蟒袍，清贵非常。

而作为龙牙卫指挥使的梁应期，行事更张狂一些，顾昀就撞见过他好几次，肆无忌惮的在落锁后出入宫禁，身穿大红曳撒飞鱼服、腰佩一弯燕翎刀，端的是意气风发人物风流。

华琛阅美无数，品味是不用说的，次日朝会，顾昀换上这一身秋香色的曳撒飞鱼服，他这衣摆迈进殿里，下意识都以为是梁应期，等看清了脸庞，才暗自腹诽帝王这份破格的殊宠，当朝多少三阶大员辛苦耕耘一辈子都没得到的赐服，就给这不到而立之年的玉面郎君穿上了身。

特别是华琛在朝会之后召近臣谈换防的事，顾昀升任的上府折冲都尉，是个平时率兵操练，按规定轮番宿卫京师，有事征发全府出兵的职位，全国上下折冲府几百余个，原本不是什么要职，但华琛给他安排在京兆府，一大半北衙禁军出身，各个都是精英。

这会儿顾昀只能跪在殿内最后方，前面没有一个不是三阶以上大员，他也明白华琛赐服的另一重用意，他这样的出身，若不是飞鱼服加身以天恩威慑，未必降服得住同袍显贵。他记得华琛跟他说过：“朕的母家是素衣寒门，母亲为了家用入宫役使，祖制宫女不得越级晋封，所以即便后来她生下了朕，至死先帝也不过追封她为御婉，如今朕为天子，可以将母亲抬入太庙，受万世享祭。然而任凭如何聊以慰藉，也不过死后哀荣罢了。如晦比朕幸运，令堂身体康健，焉知来日不可是一阶诰命加身，福寿双全？“

若不是华琛屡屡逆天改命，一介寒门御婉所出的公主，也不过下嫁配了哪个臣子，囿于后院草草一生罢了。如今这君临天下的睥睨与荣光，都是她血火里踩着荆棘一步步拼杀过来的。这也大概是华琛为什么格外怜惜顾昀，对他青睐有加的另一个原因。

后来御史台自然弹劾顾昀，说他一个四阶武官，年纪轻轻，也无甚大功勋好借紫借绯的，何况怎么配穿飞鱼服？然而华琛的回应更耐人寻味，她看罢奏摺，笑着说：“朕瞧着明威将军，前日穿飞鱼服甚是好看，唯独腰间系的素金革带不甚相配，不如叫尚服局赐下玉带去，如此相得益彰。”玉带原是一阶大员的规制，华琛这会儿愈发越了性子来，御史台的腐儒得了圣令，气的直叹非有材能，婉佞贵幸误国。

当然顾昀也没真到梁应期那狷狂不羁的地步，非要把满朝文武得罪个干净，除了华琛提起，他平时还是低调的，上朝便穿深绯朝服，然而顾昀实在是生的好，这绯色朝服穿起来，也比寻常庸碌之辈好看的多，再者衣服是寻常，仔细看他那腰间银鱼袋，又是上用内造的纹样，真是把一个内宠嬖臣的名号，演绎了十成十。

顾源知道他上位的法子，甚至对他行过家法。

“谁不想当将军？可是你，不能这么个当法！男儿大丈夫，就该一刀一枪，两军阵前，杀敌立功，伺候圣人行围打猎，靠谄意媚上升了官？说出去是我顾家子弟，如何不让人笑话？”


	4. Chapter 4

其实顾珩对自家里那几个兄弟，跟皇帝的风月洞若观火，他没入宫前，顾非就做了还是穆王的华琛好久的侍卫，虽然不一定就顺势爬了床，但他为了华琛一直未娶，眼底情意都看得分明。

而对于顾昀，他更是不屑的。顾珩是长房嫡出，顾家老太君的宝贝，光芒万丈飞扬跳脱，入宫了也是贵为正一品宜贵君，万千帝宠在一身的主儿。这个出身卑微，从小是个上不得台面的，最是阴柔深沉的堂兄，顾珩对他从来没什么好感。

后来知道顾昀爬上龙床，献媚争宠，这便是在他的地盘要分一杯羹了，顾珩忙着提防后宫那些无孔不入的贱人，自己家的倒还出来打脸。顾珩耐着性子告诉自己，圣人只是一时新鲜，哪里知道顾昀在外头官位越来越高，宫里头新人像是割麦子似的，一茬割下去还有新的长出来，他耐着性子忍了又忍，忍过了梁应期，却看见顾昀穿着矜贵的飞鱼服，深夜出入宫禁，实在忍不下去，这一日叫人制了消暑的饮品，亲自坐仪仗往未央宫去了，他到这边来的时候华琛才从前朝回来，还没从内宫招人过来侍奉书榻，最近天气热，皇夫连早省都叫免了，最是贪凉懒得出门的顾珩大张旗鼓地过来了，华琛如何看不出来他别有用心。

只是顾珩这个性子，即使不顾及外头顾家的兵权，也是她纵容宠爱多年宠出来的骄矜，她就喜欢看他那副明亮张扬的样子，吃醋的时候也分外可爱，这边顾珩不说，她就装作不知道，把他让进来陪在身边，自然也不宣其他人来了。

外头大臣们递牌子过来，顾珩慢条斯理的吃一盘苏合山，冷眼听着秉笔女官念名字，念到明威将军顾昀时，手中玉勺啪的一声放在桌子上，只不说话，旁边新上任不久，没见识过宜君素来骄矜的女史，生怕华琛发怒，都大气不敢出。

华琛看的好笑，打量他半晌只装做不知，也确实是有公务跟顾昀商量，也存了逗弄顾珩的心思，所以还是叫他过来。

顾昀殿前听宣的时候，就听华琛嗓音温柔的哄，他跟了华琛也好几年，见多了帝王喜怒无常，战战兢兢揣测她的心思，想办法讨好取悦，几时听过华琛拿这样“做小伏低”的声调哄人。

“葱佩怎么了？冰食不好吃？拿过来朕尝尝？”顾珩也不说话，拿勺子舀一口给她，华琛就着他的手吃了，又逗他：“的确是不好吃。”故作姿态问旁边服侍的宫人：“宜君这苏合山上的沥苏是哪个厨子做的，朕尝着像是放了几斤醋呢？”

顾珩听出来她的调笑之意，心里也憋着火，没头没脑的不好撒气：“圣人既然嫌弃就别吃啊。”一面抱怨：“这天也不知道要热到几月份去，咱们今年什么时候去行宫呢？”

“今年收成不算好，北边才打了仗，地官银钱紧张，怕是去不了。”华琛知道他最怕热，耐心哄他：“等明年太平了，朕带你去江南避暑。”

“圣人这些年，也不知道许了多少空头支票。”他这边絮絮叨叨的，听着尾音又像是撒娇：“去年秋围说带我去木兰，结果去了木兰池明言整天缠着你，冬天说就咱们俩到汤泉去看雪，又带了一大帮子人，今年开春说出去踏青又是搁置下了，圣人金口玉言，都是哄臣玩的，更别说明年夏天的事了，臣可不敢信。”

面对杀伐决断的帝王，这样子的“数落”，给其他人是掉脑袋的营生，顾珩还不足：“明年夏天真下了江南，圣人沿途有的是江南的美人伺候，哪里还顾得上臣呀？”

华琛却很吃他这一套，被顶撞回来一点都不恼，伸手把他往怀里拉，顾珩就是不顺着她，自己挣了两次手，坐到一边去了：“圣人不是要见外臣吗？拉拉扯扯的像什么样子。”

顾昀早就三缄其口在殿外跪了许久了，大热天里，顾珩有意消磨他，又着意在他面前显摆，华琛派人叫他进来，他规规矩矩请过圣安，再给顾珩请安。

顾珩在族内按年龄比他还小一点，但尚了君王，又位至正一品贵君，君臣有别，顾昀还是要扎扎实实跪他的。

这次顾珩却没为难，轻轻的叫他起来，眼风一挑看向华琛，他虽然脸上带着笑，嘴上却淬了毒：“顾校尉，哦，已经是将军了，让顾将军在外头跪久了，都是臣侍的不是，圣人可不是要心疼了？”

“顾将军征战沙场，新胜归来，是国之重臣，朕甚为倚重，再者，顾将军是你的兄长，你自然是心疼的，朕又岂能不心疼？”她这样说给顾珩足了脸面，顾珩冷哼一声：“臣听说圣人常召顾将军入宫商量军务，将军为国操劳辛苦的很，往往漏夜才能归府，想必是这公务实在冗杂，臣没这么耐性旁听，不如回避的好？”

华琛无奈，也明白他意下所指：“你安静待着，朕半个时辰就说完了，叫奉御传膳，一会儿陪你吃饭。”顾珩心满意足的笑了，这次他就安安静静坐旁边吃冰湃过的西瓜，果然华琛聊完军务就赶紧打发顾昀出去，半句多余的嘘寒问暖都不肯再说。

顾昀退下的时候，看到顾珩别别扭扭的偎过华琛怀里，跟她共一个琉璃盘，拈苏合山上的罗胜吃，不经意间瞥过来看他躬身退下的身影，眼底分明是满满的不屑。那样子跟小时候顾珩趾高气昂坐在太奶奶怀里撒娇，眼风凉凉瞥下来施舍给他一眼时一样。

他以为这些年跟华琛的情分，虽然不一定多深，但至少不至于一如当年被比到尘埃里，却原来还是一样。他听过宜君盛宠，六宫无颜色，可只有亲眼见了，才知道华琛对他爱重和自己完全不同，他看到华琛看向顾珩的时候，眼底的宠溺和纵容，才知道顾珩最大的依仗，根本不是顾家势盛，更不在于顾珩出身嫡系，而是华琛对他实实在在的喜欢。都说帝王爱意凉薄，但顾珩偏偏能恃宠而骄，痴嗔喜怒之间两厢都是情意，他顾昀才是彻彻底底的外人，见不得光的佞幸罢了。

在那之后，华琛便很顾虑顾珩的感受，再不曾在宫门落锁之后召过他，过了半年就将他打发派出去。那些床第之间说过的话，什么“北边寒风凛冽，朕舍不得你再去吃苦”，“如晦穿飞鱼服果然好看”，“风雨如晦，鸡鸣不已，既见君子，云胡不喜？”，“尔之真情朕实鉴之，善加珍重，朕亦甚想你”……原来都不过是随意可以说出的，说过就放，轻飘飘不值钱的话罢了。

他原本以为自己并不在意的，只要能升官发财，高人一等，他借了皇帝的青睐作晋身之梯罢了，自以为假戏真做能抽身退步，可原来却不知不觉赔进去了真感情。

顾昀年少时读诗，说士之耽兮，犹可脱也，男儿大丈夫，该心怀家国天下，不拘泥儿女情长，可是真的轮上自己才知道，实际上男人动情起来，也难以自拔，一旦对不该动情的人动了情，哪里有男女之分呢。

皇帝风流不羁，却是这世上少有，心性坚毅的奇女子，可以统领天下英才的帝王，雄才大略，姿容无双，怎么不叫人沉迷？这后宫里，想必也有不少对她动了真感情的吧。

后来次年他在北边，就听说圣人御驾游幸江南，把皇夫不算，刚秀选进来的一大茬新人都撂在宫里不管，带了宜君相伴在侧，大可料想是怎样的多年盛宠不衰。


	5. Chapter 5

坦白讲华琛在那之后虽然没有再招幸他，但给的恩宠却只多不少，顾昀本来就是有真才实学的，穆武十年，调任北庭都护府副大都护，为了怕他“空降”不能压服人，还特意给加了新的勋阶，号“云麾将军”。

顾昀领命远赴北庭，都护府都是世代领兵的军阀门第，时任大都护的傅川威名赫赫，安东的花家，安北的顾家，安西的宁家，安南的夏家，瀚海的苏家，北庭的傅家，为了避免帝王猜忌，几个军旅世家明面上都是尽量不怎么往来的，但子孙之间，年幼时一起入演武堂，自然有交好的。

因为背着“佞幸内宠”的身份，顾昀进阶路上没少收到排挤，他靠了这样的法子上位，也早就做好了，在军中“为人不齿”受些奚落的， 让顾昀没想到的是，顶头上司傅川不仅没为难他，反而对他颇为亲厚。这份疑窦在傅川把嫡孙介绍给他认识的时候得到了解答。

傅家纵然子侄皆有所成，但傅川年过花甲，膝下唯一一个儿子傅折颜在穆武初年那场兵变里罹难，只留下一个遗腹子，傅川爱若珍宝，与其他兄弟子侄的孩子自然不同，是从小带在都护府里养大的。

那孩子今年十六岁，傅折颜给他取名“执墨”，是要他“放下刀尖，执起笔墨”的寓意。任凭怎么“小霸王”似的人物，到了年龄，明年也要往长安里走一遭，去参加穆武十三年的秀选。按照华琛把“内宠”的亲信都插进来北庭都护府的架势，不难判断帝王的用心。作为傅川唯一的宝贝孙儿，怎么可能不在他尚未长成时，折断翅膀，锁进宫中？

所以从顾昀这样，靠着揣摩上意加官晋爵，而立就位至三阶的人物，打探两分帝王喜好，也是有备无患了。

宴饮之上，傅川就含蓄的暗示过：“如晦从侍圣人圣驾多年，又曾在内庭随扈，这宫中情势，想来比我等要知之更详些，若能指点一二，我这孙儿将来入宫，也是受用无穷了。“

这年头不是什么入宫明哲保身，不去争圣宠就能好好度日的时候，有傅家这样，称得上一句功高震主，得变着法找后路的家族，自然也有敌对家族千方百计把儿子培养好送进宫，以求在圣人耳边吹吹枕头风，把傅家拉下马自己得利。

说是把人家儿子弄进宫里当个钳制，但这个钳制也得是双向的，帝王喜怒难测，但好歹自己榻上幸过的人，对半个“姻亲”不可能全然不顾及，前朝的家世，是后宫立足的脸面，但后宫里的帝宠，也是前朝的盛名，这相辅相成之间的微妙风向，足够做臣子的掂量揣测了。

瞧着地官颁布的，圣人亲自任命顾昀就任的诏书，傅川就知道，自家这个孙子入宫已经成了定局，既然如此，总要有些准备。这皇帝当朝，后宫就是男人们的战场，比之以往后宫女子从小大多还是被教育了”贤良淑德“那一套，这帮男人都是世家芝兰玉树浇灌的精英，若不是被华琛收入内庭，哪一个都能在朝堂上振家名，翻起来半边风浪的主儿，既有以往见不得人勾心斗角的那些惯用手段，更有前朝后宫合纵连横更胜往昔。

傅执墨这样军营里养大的孩子，未必比得过泼天富贵的传统世家子，从小耳濡目染见多了后宅的勾当，别的不说，要是一入宫拜错了码头，那些在宫里经营多年的高位君傧还有他们背后的家族，都能把他生吞活剥了，顺带在前朝泼向傅家一身脏水来。这样的军旅世家，本来就拥兵为君王忌惮的，要想捉出些错处来发落，比寻常侯门公府更好发作。

为了这些，傅川没少着人打听，他麾下正四阶副都护沈景玉的族兄，穆武四年就进了宫，但也不过是做了个安安分分的傧，没得到什么帝宠。又有几个人选，比得上顾昀？

他这十年里，是怎么被皇帝一手扶持起来的，这种升迁速度，还有这升迁路上，或明或暗得到的君王庇护，谁又不看在眼里？

华琛作为君王，有着雷霆手段，却无菩萨心肠。她一步步走来怎么上位的，朝臣们都看在眼里，也不是不惧怕的。龙门兵变的时候，能把陪伴身边多年的挚爱，孩子的生父安明河拿来当诱饵，用对方的性命让前废帝华琰掉以轻心。能在女子最危险的生产之日，把背叛的结发夫君卫宏斩于马下，眼睛都不眨下令灭了卫氏全族。能为了斩草除根，将自己兄长的子女尽诛，跟她有着血亲，叫她姑姑的垂髫小儿都一个不留。

她秉性又是个风流滥情的，当穆王的时候就没少勾搭朝臣，当年平步青云的卢鹤，在她还是孤弱帝女的时候就给予扶持，后来更因为从龙之功位极人臣，在文官清流里一呼百应。可她反过来打压卢家制衡对方的时候，也没半分手软，让卢鹤一个天官冢宰硬生生“退位让贤”，提拔了出身寒门她一手栽培的秦桑接任。

众所周知龙牙卫的梁应期，曾经先斩后奏皇权特许，是何等的威风？华琛放他出去乱咬人，放任他利用多少见不得人的阴私手段，诛尽了朝中反对势力，回头就狡兔死走狗烹，把他扔出去平了群臣愤慨。当年宠着梁应期的时候，谁没见过他一袭飞鱼加身，纵马宫廷，赐浴汤泉。后来发落对方的时候，这些都成了他不敬不恭，言行无忌的罪证。今天红绡帐里温言软语宠过的人，转头就能给扔出去菜市口斩首，根本更别说后宫佳丽三千要什么样的没有，看前朝的也是眼光挑剔得很。

顾昀的品貌都难得自然不错，但如今即使不能留在君侧，也能远赴北庭保全自身，即使华琛因为顾珩不满，没有如约留他在长安，但也能给他风风光光加官晋爵，升任到北庭副大都护，他一路来庭州，都是北衙羽林开道，极尽尊荣。华琛也是借此打消那些”明升暗贬“的议论，好不让他受什么同僚挤兑委屈。

这几个跟帝王有风月事的朝臣里，梁应期已经身首异处，卢鹤落了一身病赋闲在家时日无多，居然是他顾昀落得算是个“善终”，这背后必然有旁人无法揣测的手段在。何况他自从来了北庭，每月跟长安里互通一封密信，龙牙卫亲自快马送达，谁都知道他是皇帝插在北庭都护府的一颗钉子，但这钉子傅川不仅拔不得，也架空不得，事事还得依仗他，实在是如鲠在喉。


	6. Chapter 6

“我知道的，兄弟姊妹们，背地都笑话我，兵法武艺都学来没用，反正将来要进宫的，不如学着怎么伺候人才好。”

傅执墨愤恨的说出这样的话来。

顾昀打量他，十六岁的男孩子，身量初成，眉目清俊，飞扬恣肆，灼然如日光般的生动活泼，一看就知道是华琛会喜欢的样子，他听着傅执墨的话，禁不住笑了：“你若是以后有机会，去拜访宣和宫主位，你们必然聊得来。“这孩子的际遇，和宁缄若相仿，那位在宫里待了许多年，出身军旅的君傧没几个，也多是顾珩那样的情况。有个一样在边塞军营里长大的，能一起说说话也挺好。

“宣和宫？”

“宣和宫安傧，如今位在正二阶昭华，出身益州宁家。”

“安西都护府的那个宁家？”傅执墨问着，这才是想起来什么：“是当年西川的银鞍白马宁将军？“

这个问题顾昀几乎都不用回答他，宁缄若曾是个冉冉升起的少年将星，但是在这颗星星还没来得及大放异彩之前，就已经被锁进了紫徽宫苑，由他陨落黯淡去了。

这个国家哪里缺才华横溢的少年人呢？权衡之下，不如留在后宫对家族有益，还叫皇帝心安。

顾昀甫一到任，知道龙牙卫自然有密折送上，他这份随扈多年，深知华琛脾性修炼的进退得当，每一张奏折都可以拿来当样本，给那些不会说话的臣子好好学学看，所以也不着急，硬着熬着性子等到华琛快寿诞了才写折子送去。

华琛的内书房一项不留多余的人，因为她跟顾昀有旧，他的折子送上来，内侍秉笔女官也一律默认是不列条陈，由华琛亲自看的，毕竟万一拆出什么鸿雁传书的旖旎来，岂不是自己找了锅来往头上扣？

北庭都护府副大都护顾昀谨奏为恭祝万寿事

奴才蒙圣恩看守边地 仰荷主子鸿福 内宁外顺 蒙汉相安 训练之余 安阅无事 唯有一点恋主之心 寤寐悬悬

今者恭逢圣寿 不获躬诣阙廷随班嵩祝 犬马之忱无以自释 除至期率同庭州文武官僚绅士军民人等 敬设醮坛 祈祝圣寿万年 外恭进蒙香一匣 少展葵私

伏祈圣恩慈鉴 奴才无任 仰瞻忻忭之至 谨具奏折以闻

穆武十二年八月 十四日 奴才顾昀叩首

并没有多长的祝寿折子，华琛倒是看了好一会儿，顾昀好歹也是军旅世家，公爵之子，原本也不干他的事，是华琛自己腻歪了，不欲跟内宫生事，找借口打发了他出去罢，可这样没有半点埋怨诉苦，却是情真意切字句恭谨至极的，甚至全篇都用上“奴才”这样的称呼，怎么不叫人格外的怜惜。

“顾都护进献的东西呢？”她这边开口，司殿胡心素自然早有准备，因为是香料这样贴身的东西，所以格外仔细，叫尚药局当值的奉御医官仔细看过了，才呈上来给华琛。

香盒上也不是寻常样式，而是竹雕的合欢花，枝叶攀向天边瑞云纹饰，无言中诉尽脉脉幽情。

“看做香奁元未尽，挥一首，断肠诗。仙家说有瑞云枝，瑞云枝，似琼儿，向道相思，无路莫相思。枉绣合欢花样子，何日是，合欢时。”

“拿去寝殿里用。”华琛沉吟半晌，如此吩咐，到了入寝的时候，果然在衾褥间闻见了这种不同于中原常有的味道。浓而不腻，不媚不俗，香气长久而悠远。

她无可避免就心一软，想到了顾昀湿漉漉的，猫儿似望着她的眼眸，华琛伸手从熏被里摸出银香球来，香味更加浓郁，甘甜沁入心脾。

华琛这个人，这么多年来身居高位，见惯了多少小心怯意的侍奉迎合，倒不至于真吃软不吃硬，偶尔后宫里有点娇憨顽劣，耍点小性子欲迎还拒的把戏，她也都当情趣笑纳掉，性子清冷高傲，万物不入眼的世家公子，她自小身边更见得多了，倒还能勾起来她的征服欲。不过顾昀这样分寸得度，该踏踏实实办事的时候不故意讨巧卖乖，到了该示弱的时候也懂得赚尽怜惜，华琛虽然看得破他的手段，但也乐得纵容。


	7. Chapter 7

顾昀身边除了军官下属，也不过“入乡随俗”的，由军中司委按例给他分派随侍。这种高级武官在外征战驻守，一般是不能携带家属的，有成了亲几代都在北庭的，家中妻儿或是夫女，有在城内落户看护家里的，也有同样在朝中任职的，所以与妻子或者夫君，是聚少离多，通常各自有前程要奔波罢了。

都是青壮年的武官，军需也就在询问过“偏好”后，会选来仆从分派伺候，有打点帐中琐事，照料饮食，服侍起居，就有顺便服侍到床上去的，成了半个姬侍或者仆侍。

本朝不许开营妓之风，皇帝上任后，更在男性居多的军中严令禁止，但上有政策，下有对策。这些仆从大多不是出身教坊的胡姬，就是南风院的倌儿，也有些活不下去自请随军的俘虏或者难民，能侍奉高阶武官，倒也是个好差事。

像是顾昀这样“年轻貌美”的“金主”简直就是抢手货，知道他不好南风后，几个姿容貌美的倌儿遗憾而去，倒是风情万种的胡姬们，跟军需官争着要来他的帐子。北庭边塞的人，哪里能人人知道他跟帝王的私情？这种讳莫如深的关系，也就是上层官员做到心照不宣，都知道他是靠什么进阶一路青云的，也背后议论他是遭了厌弃，“年老色衰”被皇帝打发到边关来。

好在武将大多直爽不拘小节，不比文臣的背后揣测勾心斗角，是更看重手底下见真章的。顾昀业务能力过硬，带兵也一样能跟着军士们吃苦，不是坐在庙堂里纸上谈兵矜贵的小少爷，巡防值夜结束，他这个北庭里仅次于傅老将军的“二把手”，明明是被华琛像钉子似插进来傅家军”的，该是碍眼的存在，但他这人实在是好相与，性格温柔谦逊，除了原则性的问题，一律都很好说话，不像杀伐的武官，倒像是个录事参军。加上他年纪也不过方而立，能放下身段跟将领们打成一片，入夜了一起围坐篝火，烤羊腿，喝高粱美酒，那张姣好秀美的面容，实在不像什么奸邪之人，格外的好亲近。

即使背后嘀咕过他晋身的方式，但观他言语谈吐，却又不是什么谄媚奸滑的小人，更何况到底出身军旅世家顾氏，也是堂堂正正满门英烈，一起沙场里拼杀过几场，再没有什么“瞧不起”的说法了。

逐渐交情深厚，傅斯年，傅子瀚，傅子磬这样的，都与他关系不错，女将军傅苓湘甚至对他有了好感。这位北庭大都护府司马素来不拘“男女大妨”，她的兄弟们帐子里有暖床姬妾，她身边也从来不缺更衣侍丛，别说入了城池也会去南风倌寻乐，便是军中有俊俏的郎君，你情我愿也可成一夜鸳鸯。所以她一看见顾昀，就心里暗道，皇帝圣人果然是慧眼识人花丛老手，这样水灵灵的郎君，要换了她也想一亲芳泽的。

除了兵曹参军傅子磬，跟录事参军易苇杭，是自小一起长大的竹马，变成了关系稳定的伴侣，彼此忠诚，不随便“沾花惹草”之外，其他几个傅家的人倒是没什么禁忌。

傅子瀚喝醉了酒，会跟顾昀吐槽他大哥傅斯年别看平时装正经，在情事上被蒋家丫头压制的死死的，有次居然还被看到大哥身上某些“道具”留下的痕迹，听的顾昀眼角抽动。

傅子瀚也会跟他分享傅家的私事，感叹同代三个堂姊妹里，四姑母生的两个双胞妹妹皆不中用，扶不上台面只能做闺阁女儿，将来找个好人家便罢了，反而是三堂叔傅锦若家的一子一女皆是庶出，虽然傅斯年和傅苓湘性格南辕北辙，却皆有所成，可见嫡庶不过是个名头。

傅子瀚的母亲傅展颜是傅川将军唯一的女儿，在同辈里排行第二，她终生未婚，府里倒是也养了几个夫侍，两个儿子也只认母亲，据说傅子磬的生父是番邦人，所以他容貌轮廓生的格外深刻，刀削斧扩的精致，傅子瀚的生父她自己也记不得，从小只被出去征战的母亲，扔到亲大伯傅折颜那里一起教养，他俩习武练剑的时候，大伯唯一的孩子，也就是同辈中最小的傅执墨呱呱落地。

等这孩子满周岁，傅折颜和封杏眉，已经双双在穆武初年的兵变里罹难了，只留下这个遗腹子，几个伯公叔祖，堂兄弟姊妹，无一不疼爱，从小养在都护府里，不舍得他走祖辈从军的老路，想为他父母留下这点血脉。

傅子瀚絮絮叨叨的跟顾昀说：“我们家小七这明年秀选若是入了宫，往后可不知道能不能再见了，也不知道他那个小孩子脾气，会不会惹圣人生气。”

于是话题就被莫名其妙被绕到顾昀身上：“圣人到底中意什么样的，你自然知道。”这么没有半点避讳的说出来，傅斯年都看了他一眼，靠帝王宠爱爬到今天，并不是多光彩的事，哪里有人愿意时时被嘴边提起的呢？

顾昀却不计较，只是笑着回答：“执墨容貌端正，本性率真且出身武门，没有沾染那些权术心计，圣人会喜欢的。”

傅子瀚这才回过神来，跟他道歉：“我喝酒上了头，有冒犯兄弟之处，还请海涵。”

顾昀摆手：“不必介怀。”他唇角微微含笑宽慰：“我能有今日，皆因圣人赏识提拔，岂能还有不知足和怨言？”他一面说着，把烤好的肉拿刀切成小块，体贴的蘸好酱料，放在傅子瀚面前，以免他空腹饮酒于身体不宜。

傅子瀚一拍他的肩：“再没有比你更坦荡磊落，又心细如发的人了，你这样的品貌性情，可惜我不好男风，不然便是天皇老子，也拦不住我娶你做老婆。”

那边傅子磬也玩笑：“若是我没遇上苇杭，定要跟二弟一较高下，争得如晦在侧，做一对神仙眷侣才罢。”

傅苓湘也加入进来：“那还是我最有福气，可有幸得将军青眼，邀我做一夜入幕之宾？”

顾昀由他们调笑打趣，不争不辩，也无羞赧之色，傅斯年那边倒忍不住呵斥：“顾将军还位在你们之上，怎么这样没正经，灌了黄汤，且不说安分守己的挺尸去？”

这边几个年轻人正喝酒玩笑，便见长史官匆匆向他们宴席走来：“京中遣使劳军，请将军们前去。”

“寻常使者，让参军事打发了便是，也值当长史这样？”傅子瀚说：“我们正聚饮，温兄也一起喝一杯再说话。”

“这可万万使不得。”赶在傅子瀚不分青红皂白给他灌一杯之前，温停岳告罪：“来的不是春官使者，是正儿八经的北衙羽林骑，直言有圣人恩旨。”

“圣人恩旨？”傅苓湘疑惑皱眉。

温停岳回答：“所以我来请诸位速速准备，圣人御旨封赏，羽林骑如代天子，高阶武将均须焚香更衣，依礼跪迎。”

顾昀听完，面不改色的放下手里的酒杯，执了方巾净手，一面回他：“知道了，劳烦长史准备依仗，我等立刻回帐去更衣。”

长史忙忙的去了，傅子瀚疑惑：“没头没脑的，圣人怎么就突然遣使来劳军了？”

傅斯年若有所思，傅苓湘反应过来：“莫不是万寿节？”


	8. Chapter 8

长史和录事参军在正殿准备好接旨的依仗，铺好红毯，摆上香案，七阶以上的官员，一律回帐沐浴更衣，穿正式的礼服来。

顾昀当年在长安不知道接了多少回赏，做习惯的事，不过是往北塞从军，他没想过这千里封诰的事，一并塞北用不上的那些礼服，都没多带，侍女南枝翻检着，顾昀拧着眉心出言说：“拿那件秋香色的。”

那是件秋香色四合如意云纹柿蒂飞鱼曳撒，当年位在正四阶，这赐服的五彩祥云海水江崖的飞鱼纹，曾经晃花过他的眼。那时候华琛怕他入殿参事在位阶上受委屈，变着法明里暗里的宠他护他。

他当初随行带上这套衣服，也不过是究竟舍不得放下，给自己留一份念想，往事暗沉不可追，倒是这衣服，该说不愧是帝王御赐吗？还依然巧夺天工，耀眼夺目。

南枝拿出来就忍不住惊呼了一声：“好漂亮。”

当时好几个胡姬美人都争着要来顾昀这里伺候，但他却选了这个逃难过来投奔军营的小姑娘，这女孩不过二八芳龄。父母都在军需厨下帮工，哥哥参军后负伤瘸了腿，调去给顾昀喂马，她一个文武都不就的小丫头，得了这么个随身伺候副都护的好去处，也为一家人添了嚼用。

顾昀从长安来，随手拿给她的一点赏赐，都足够家里受用无穷。并且他对下人都非常温和，她家里长辈无人识字，只按照出身排行，喊她哥哥大柱，喊她二妮。顾昀知道后，问她家里姓氏，知道姓越，就给他们兄妹改了名，大柱叫越北风，二妮唤做越南枝。

说起这个名字的含义时候，他念了句诗：“胡马依北风，越鸟巢南枝。南鸟北飞，筑巢还在南枝头，是希望你们即使逃难北方，将来天下平定，也能回归故土，安居乐业的意思。”

这样文绉绉的话，她听不懂，但是顾昀含着笑意，温柔的说给她听，她就觉得，一定是个极好的名字。

南枝知道，一起的姐妹兄弟，有伺候将军的，多半会伺候到床榻上，有用过随手就丢弃的，但也有喜欢的，后来变成妾婢侍夫也不是不可。顾昀容貌秀美，性格温和，在她逃难半生以来，没有见过比他更让自己心动的男人了，所以要是能一辈子跟着他，对她来说，是梦寐以求，幸福的事情。

可是她来顾昀这里半年多，顾昀就谨守着分寸尺度，把握着距离，即使是服侍更衣，也从来没有多余的接触，更不说侍寝什么的了。

这会儿顾昀脱下军装，焚香沐浴后束发加冠，换上秋香飞鱼曳撒，头戴皂罗折上巾，腰系十三銙玉带，足踏六合锦靴。别说被惊艳的说不出话的南枝了，他一掀帘子出了帐，引来无数顾盼生辉的侧目。傅苓湘再次感叹，好一个玉山倾颓，风采卓绝的美郎君，难怪皇帝会对他这么多年宠爱有加。

“如晦你穿上这身衣裳，还真是……”傅子磬感叹。

顾昀抱歉道：“我来北边，想着用不上，所以也没带几套礼服，只有旧日这一套不算失礼。”

飞鱼服这种帝王赐服背后的恩宠意味，稍微有点见识的都心中有数，傅川换了蟒服出来接旨，两相一照面，傅老将军微微一笑，夸到：“如晦当真风姿特秀，愚孙辈皆不能及也。”

三军依仗，挂旗，鼓乐，众将领按照军衔，依次跪于都护府正殿堂中，七阶以下的跪在殿外。羽林郎将从中门入，手捧圣旨立于香案之前那位，还是顾昀的旧识夏鸿渐，当初曾一起在未央宫驻守，随扈效力君王，如今夏鸿渐同样位在三阶下，北衙羽林禁军副将，领御前行走。

其实圣旨里也无非是说些万寿佳节，与军民同乐的意思，劳军赏赐，钱粮，衣被，过冬的皮毛，如此之类，赏册细陈，说到个人，从傅老将军起，几位重将皆有厚赐。顾昀这里分到的赏赐，原本也没什么特别的，只是夏鸿渐念到一项赏赐时，微微停顿：“赏，锁子锦金叶行围褂翎一件。”

其他的赏赐倒都其次，只是一件行围褂翎，格外引人深思。这种只有陪同皇帝打猎才穿的衣裳，无疑就是在暗示宽慰他，不久后一定会召他重新伴驾。

接了赏赐后，众人依次退去，羽林骑随扈，一律被妥当安设席位，加开宴席，感念皇恩。

顾昀再次换了常服落座，傅子瀚才问他：“好端端的，圣人怎么派羽林骑过来封赏了？”他想了会儿揶揄笑道：“是你好手段，引得圣心回转，这是要把你调回长安？”

“我来北庭是高升三阶下都护，又不是什么发配边陲。”顾昀无奈：“若说我做了什么，也不过是按规矩写了折子述职，且时近圣人生辰，祝寿罢了。”

“这可奇了，我们人人都写了述职祝寿折子，果然圣人待你不同。”傅子瀚玩笑：“兄弟将来高升回京，可不要忘了提携我等啊。”

顾昀不跟他贫，只静静斟酒，眸色却冷了下来。


	9. Chapter 9

宴席散罢，他回屋看了满屋子的赏赐，南枝正忙着入库分拣，特意拿了行围褂翎来给他看，问挂在哪里，顾昀也都不甚在意让她随便找地方就是。

正这样说着，就听帘外有人笑道：“这可得找个好地方挂起来，将来早晚有用得上的日子，随便找地方挂了，要穿的时候，哪里还找得着？”却是夏鸿渐。

再次见礼，夏鸿渐道：“我看将军离席的早，所以过来叨扰。”他二人是旧识，曾经一起共事，也是不错的朋友。

顾昀不跟他太客气，请他坐下喝茶：“怎么劳烦你亲自走一趟？”

夏鸿渐眼风一扫，见四下没有军中旁人，只南枝一个侍女在，顾昀点头示意他无碍，夏鸿渐也就不避讳：“自然是有主上所托，让我面呈将军。”

他一面说着，一面从袖中拿出一个盒子来，紫檀木雕云龙纹，一看就是御用的那种，他把这盒子递到顾昀手中：“我这日行千里，算是功德圆满，能回去交差了。”

“这里头是什么？”顾昀问着，也不打开，就把盒子往桌上随意一放。

夏鸿渐眉头一跳：“圣人亲赐，我可不敢打开。”他拍拍顾昀的肩膀：“北塞风寒，主上也知道你辛苦，你且再熬些日子，北魏才递了国书请和，明年开了春，主上估计要亲自巡幸，指不定能过来庭州劳军，到时候面见天颜，你亲自分说，还怕回不了长安？那时自然不用在这北边吃沙子了。”

“你们一个两个，说的我是来过什么苦日子了不成？”顾昀笑道：“我既然蒙恩来北塞，就至少要待到任职期满，哪里有这样频繁调动的道理？”

“你能想得开，自然是好事。主上也吩咐了，北庭都护府，素来是水泼不进的铜墙铁壁，都快成了傅家私军了，这样安插你进来，也是器重之意，我会留下来两名羽林随扈你起居，从即月起，每月密奏北庭府事宜，不用跟着军曹的折子上去，你只关心北府军情，和魏国来往动向便是，其他军中密事，自然有龙牙卫操心。应该怎么做，聪慧如你，自然心里有数。”

北庭都护府大都护一人，二阶下，傅川。

副大都护两人，三阶下，傅巍，傅忻，他们皆是傅川同族兄弟，傅忻因战事顽疾而告病致仕，才给他空出这个位子来。

副都护二人，四阶上，其中的傅斯年，是傅家孙辈，另一位是吴兴沈家的沈式微，她同族的沈雁鸣是穆武四年入的宫，不算是多得宠，不过是普通的君傧罢了，但因着这一层关系，沈式微好歹也是北庭都护府里，为数不多的“保皇党”。

长史一人，五阶上，温停岳，是傅家的姻亲。

司马一人，五阶下，傅苓湘，是傅家孙辈。

功曹、仓曹、户曹、兵曹、法曹五位参正七阶参军事里，掌管着重要兵曹、法曹的傅子磬、傅子瀚二人，是一母所生同胞兄弟，其余几人，也是傅家麾下旧臣。

录事参军事一人，七阶上，易苇杭，与傅子磬从莫逆至交变成情侣。

至于再往后的三名八阶参军事，根本就不足以对“傅家军”有太大影响，只要帐下听令便是。

皇帝把他安排到北庭，也并不是毫无考量的。顾昀沉吟半晌，点点头：“我知道了。”

“你还有什么要说的话，我一并带回去？或者另有条陈，你写出来，我这趟回去也要复命的。”

“谢恩的折子我一会就写，你舟车劳顿，可要休息两日再走？”

“主上另吩咐了一桩事，我回程途中要去办了，所以明日启程。”

禁军要事，他无需多问，于是再次谢过，请夏鸿渐去好好歇息：“明日我送你出营。”

华琛没让春官派人去，而是遣了身边的羽林骑的亲随，亲自送去北庭。北衙羽林这帮人，多年来随扈君侧，最知帝心。对于帝王的这点风月旖旎，更是洞若观火。所以有不便写在赏册里的东西，由他们转交面呈也最是妥帖，更不论夏鸿渐跟顾昀是旧识，最知道言辞如何把握分寸，既传达帝王恩赐，也不落下顾昀脸面。

华琛这些用心顾昀都知道，他写了那封别有寓意的祝寿折，亲制的竹雕合欢花云纹香盒，千里迢迢送那么一匣子蒙香，自然是为了圣心回还。

只是华琛真这样做了，他心里却并没有释然，也并不好受。但是该谢的恩还是要写折子的。

北庭都护府副大都护顾昀谨奏

臣一介庸愚 才粗智陋 圣人天威 恐臣不能弹压伏乞 特赐行围褂翎一件 容臣终身顶戴 随扈聆圣训 益受恩光非浅……

洋洋洒洒下笔千言，倒是半个时辰就写完了，他密封好后装进密匣里叫人给夏鸿渐送去。

夏鸿渐这边这么快就能收到谢恩折子，都吃了一惊，又细想顾昀伺候了圣人这么多年，奏折怎么样写的恳切，真诚感激又不自傲，自然是最了解的。华琛就曾经笑着揶揄，说顾昀写的每一封奏折，都能拿去给下属官吏当模版，教他们好好说话。

放下笔之后，南枝就看他坐在桌边久久沉思，拿手抚弄那紫檀木雕盒上的云龙纹，却并不打开，她听不太懂那位羽林将军和顾昀的谈话，只是看见他自从接了赏赐，却情绪分外低落的样子，不明所以。

帐中沉寂半晌，南枝见他眉头深锁，似愁似怨，久久端详，终究忍不住出言道：“将军怎么不打开瞧瞧？圣人御赐，又不在赏单里，必然是好东西，且让我涨涨见识吧。”她语气雀跃，充满了少女懵昧的天真烂漫。

顾昀摇头苦笑：“能是什么好东西？不过是……”一面说着一面故作轻松的去开那盒子，盒子里静静躺着一颗缠枝莲纹鎏金球形香熏，待他看清里头物件的瞬间，话锋却戛然而止。顾昀愣在原地，一时半会儿没明白华琛特意送他这个做什么？

南枝好奇的凑近了看，她出身贫苦，认不得这东西的效用，只当是个好看的球状弄器，于是开口问：“将军，这是什么啊？

顾昀被她打断思绪，才依言拿起来，把这香薰球打开给她看，又一如往日，温和的跟她讲效用：“这是香器，内设机环，转运四周，而炉体常平，无倾斜之弊，故又称悬心炉，可执于袖中，或是置之衾被……”说到这里，才慢慢领会出华琛的意思，耳根不由悄悄的红了。

他打开香熏球，才发现里头还有些许未燃尽的香料余灰，散发出熟悉的，清冽甘甜的味道，正是他千里迢迢送去长安的蒙香。

“什么嘛……”顾昀嘟囔着：“拿用过的东西打发我。”虽然这样说着，他却愈发爱惜的将那香熏球紧紧握在掌中，脸上也绽开了今夜自圣旨封赏以来，第一个发自真心的笑容。

笑完了，又暗骂自己没用，不长记性。人家把你说丢就丢了，你费尽巧思求一点眷怜，被这样轻易的一撩拨又给哄了回去，将来她总有腻味的，自己已经三十多岁了，姿容相貌也好，能为她做的事也好，究竟不算有多不可替代，这样的圣眷，又能再有几年了？


	10. Chapter 10

越南枝开始识文习字，初衷很简单，是为了顾昀。

因为顾昀即使在结束了一天的练兵后，也并不像是其他许多军旅中人，或是聚众饮酒，或是去花街找乐子，他总是早早回到营帐，在案牍间度过漫漫长夜。

南枝不懂他在看什么，只是在烛影摇红里，看到他俊秀温柔的，令人心旷神怡的侧脸。

但她也渐渐明白，顾昀是个性子极其淡泊，喜怒不形于色的人。每个月总有几日会情绪波动的厉害，他这样的恬淡性子，有时笑意更藏都藏不住，有时又面色忧戚自伤。

起初她不知道是为什么，直到她读了《华朝事务考》上说，“官吏休假，元旦、寒食、冬至各七日；上元、夏至、中元各三日；立春、清明各一日；高宗以天下无虞，百司务简，每至旬假许不视事，以宽百僚休沐，每月例假三日；每年腊月廿日至次年正月廿日，各级官署停止办公，以酬一岁之劳；岁共九十八日。”

南枝这才总结出来，每月旬假休沐日，他多半会伏案写好奏折，封泥印玺，放进床头的密匣里，拿贴身的钥匙锁上密封，交由上次夏鸿渐带来的羽林卫，随同驿使上京。若是上旬写了折子，中旬时羽林卫就会送来回复，如此往复。

羽林卫有时只是带着密匣往返，密匣里就只是单纯的奏本，有时却会再放些别的东西。

这每月旬假的密匣风雨无阻，相比之下顾昀的家书就显得随意多了，没有什么时间和规律可依，他倒也是常常写信问侯父亲与妻儿，但南枝就从来没见过他跟正儿八经的原配夫人何婉柔，有任何夫妻之间体己之物的来往。

南枝知道这密匣是上达天听送往哪里的，所以本不该出现这样的风月旖旎，可她看着顾昀一次次放入匣中的诗轴、梳篦、宫绦……收到的画稿、抹额、扳指……，终于洞若观火，读懂了顾昀那些不可为外人道的，隐秘的欣喜与辗转的情思。

穆武十二年，四月，风云惊变，安北都护府大都督顾涛，入京述职途中被革职，调任青州府驻防将军。

六月，青州府驻防将军由其他人接替，顾涛被削去国公爵位，降为轻车都尉。其子顾轩、女顾颜、侄顾朗、顾凯，均被诏令褫职。

七月，顾涛被贬职后并未赴任，而是逗留在江苏仪征，观望不前。穆武帝怒斥“迁延观望，不知何心”。一时众官交章劾奏，辖治青州的都畿节度沈遥岑，曾释谒御史台，如今发挥所长连奏三本，痛斥顾涛“挟威势而作威福，招权纳贿，排异党同，冒滥军功，侵吞国帑，杀戮无辜，残害良民。”

九月，秋官查顾家放贷私盐案使无辜冤死者百余，穆武帝大怒，命全部削除顾涛在身官职，逮捕入京。

十二月，顾家畜养亲兵，图谋不轨，以九十二条大罪被赐死，安北都护府余党俱被革职，子侄发遣边关充军。同月，宜君顾珩崩逝，赦免顾涛子侄，交其族弟顾源管束。顾家子弟十之有九不存，唯独顾昀在北庭都护府不动如山，得以保全。

穆武十三年，一个早春休沐，南枝看他从匣子里拿出一枝梅花来。花枝已经在旅途中不复那样的鲜亮，但还是保存的很好，顾昀叫她拿瓶子来插上，她在收拾的过程中，发现捆绑梅花的绸布上有朱红的字迹：“长安无所有，聊寄一枝春。”那笔意飒沓，极尽潇洒。

她话音刚落，顾昀已经觉察，上前几步，小心翼翼的把字条从花枝间拆下来，拿在掌心看过，摩挲着放入了袖中。

收到梅花不久，傅老将军就深夜来访，南枝在一旁端茶送水，听到屏风内他们的对话。

“长安才传了消息来，说他过储秀宫殿选，给留了牌子。”

“小少爷风仪出众，圣人自然中意。”她听见顾昀用宽慰的语气说：“傅老不必忧心。”

“这孩子自小顽劣，被我惯坏了，宫中规矩森严，只怕他有行差踏错的，惹圣人生气。”傅川叹气道。

“此次殿选，承蒙圣眷者共一十二人，只有梦溪沈家三公子，和傅小少爷同阶，封为正七阶充衣，其余十人皆不如也。”

“你当真耳聪目明。”

“不过是旧日龙牙卫的相识罢了。”顾昀也不跟他客套这尚未公开的消息来路：“圣人赐沈三公子‘瑜’字，赐傅小少爷‘慎’字，以为勉励。”

“慎？”

“小心恭事，疾于所敬曰慎。”顾昀道：“按理来说，沈、傅皆为高门勋贵之家，这正七阶的位分并不算很高。”

“岂敢岂敢。”

“后宫高位接连病逝不到半年，想来是不欲以过高的位分迎新人入宫吧。”顾昀这样说，好像去年年末，那场以顾家为核心，动荡了朝野后宫的风波，与他无甚关系似的。

圣人潜邸时就随侍在侧的贤君方氏，出身从龙之功的顾家十多年圣宠不衰的宜君，以及太后娘家前丞相卢氏勋贵外戚的敬傧，一月之内相继“病逝”，后宫高位的凋零，也伴随着前朝彻底的换血洗牌。皇帝终于肃清了让她忌惮的兵权势力，傅家这个镇北多年的边疆势力，也“危在旦夕”。

傅川看着皇帝雷霆手段下，顾家的迅速陨落，几乎能感受到这样的血洗不久后将在傅家身上又一次重演。

朝野内外，谁不知道宜君圣宠，可是她宠了十多年的枕边人，也能说翻脸就翻脸，当年要依仗他家族的时候，在后宫里对他纵容忍让，如今要狡兔死走狗烹，也居然毫不留情。

傅川一面胆战心惊有戚戚然的同时，也为顾昀得以不被牵连保全自身而感到佩服，皇帝这些年眼睛都不眨的杀了多少人，是为了什么将顾昀这么个“顾家同党余孽”，保全在原本的职位上，分毫不动。

也不是没有人趁机落井下石，参上顾昀一本的，但折子递上去了如石沉大海，皇帝只做不知。所以说，能不能留下这条命，也不过是仰赖帝王的心意罢了。


End file.
